Realm of the Fey
Realm of the Fey '(Japanese: 'エルフの国 Elf no Kuni; Land of Elves) is the third region visited by the protagonist in Miitopia. This is the place where the Elven Retreat is. The player can visit this region after the second party has been captured in the main story. Here, the player meets the Fab Fairy sisters. During the first visit, the youngest one will beg to help her save her sisters from the Dark Lord (who battled them a few minutes ago and stole their faces). Characters *'Fab Fairies' **'Eldest Fab Fairy' - "Eldest of the fairies, she commands her siblings with an air of grace." **'Middle Fab Fairy' - "The middle sister. Has a shy streak, but is very sweet once she opens up." **'Youngest Fab Fairy' - "The youngest sister. Makes up for her height with her bossy attitude." *'Elven Retreat' **'Injured Elf' - "The town's appointed guard, except he's forever lost in daydreams." **'Fab Fairies Fan 1 '- "A member of the Fab Fairies fan club. The eldest sister is his hero." **'Fab Fairies Fan 2' - "A member of the Fab Fairies fan club. Greatly admires the middle sister." **'Fab Fairies Fan 3' - "A member of the Fab Fairies fan club. Loves the youngest sister's antics." **'Scaredy-Cat' - "Afraid of outsiders and turns them all away. Hence the Elven 'Retreat.'" **'Green-Eyed Lady' - "Hates the Fab Fairies with a passion. Thinks she's better than all of them." **'Lazybones' - "Life is full of ups and downs for most, but for him, it's middle-of-the-road." **'Mischievous Witch' - "Her magical abilities are limited exclusively to pranks. Shame." Quests *Rescue the Middle Fab Fairy's face. *Rescue the Eldest Fab Fairy's face. *Open the Elven Retreat gate. *Rescue the Elven Retreat citizens. *Rescue the Youngest Fab Fairy's face. Areas *Realm of the Fey *Citrus Cave *Bigg Forest *Lotus Lake *Elven Forest (temporary) Trivia *In this region, the Nintendo Fan is dressed as Yoshi. * This is where the player first discovers the ability to invite a guest into their party to help them in battle. * The word "fey" in "Realm of the Fey" means having or displaying an otherworldly, magical, or Elf-like aspect. * According to the Roaming Gourmet, this region's signature grub is the Elven Potion. * This region is the location of all three of the Worried Explorer's quests. * The dialogue for the NPCs in this region changes depending on which Fab Fairy is following the player during the main story. Gallery realm of the fey west.jpg|Realm of the Fey - West realm of the fey east - bigg forest.jpg|Realm of the Fey - East and Bigg Forest Citrus cave entrance.jpg|The player at the entrance to Citrus Cave. lotus lake entrance.jpg|The player at the entrance to Lotus Lake. elven retreat mii cast.jpg|NPCs in Elven Retreat. First row, from left to right: Injured Elf, Fab Fairies Fans. Second row, from left to right: Scaredy-Cat, Green-Eyed Lady, Lazybones, Mischievous Witch. fab fairies mii cast.jpg|The Fab Fairies found in this region. Clockwise, from top: Eldest Fab Fairy, Youngest Fab Fairy, Middle Fab Fairy 4CAC9217-B43A-4999-BE7F-E30B5BC2CCE8.jpeg|Player at a locked door. Category:Map Category:Realm of the Fey Category:Miitopia